


So Damned Pretty

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull really likes Dorian's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Damned Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present to me, from me, because I wanted more Dorian in panties. I don't think I need to explain myself any more than that.
> 
> Also, not beta'd because I wrote this for myself in about half an hour, and beta'ing sounds like work, and I shouldn't have to work on my own birthday present. Honestly, I didn't even give this the most basic read through.

“I fucking love your panties,” Bull growled, reaching around to give Dorian a quick squeeze through the silk still covering his cock. Bull had carefully stripped Dorian of everything, except his panties which he’d pulled down the back over the curve of Dorian’s arse, to settle at the top of Dorian’s thighs.

When Bull had first bedded Dorian, and peeled off his trousers to find a pair of fine red lace panties, which clung in all the best places, and had a cut leaving just the right amount of arse showing, he had made the mistake of assuming that they were for his benefit. It was only after they had been together several times that Bull had realised that Dorian didn’t own any other underwear; it was all silk, and lace, and pretty patterns. Dorian had tried to convince Bull that it was fashion in Tevinter for men to wear such underwear, but after Bull had raised a sceptical eyebrow, Dorian had sullenly admitted that it might just be him.

“You look so damned pretty, Kadan,” Bull said, punctuating the statement with a roll of his hips. Dorian keened, grinding his hips against the air, trying to get more friction than the tight confines of his panties would provide. He got a playful slap on his arse for his trouble.

Dorian’s choice of underwear today was one of Bull’s favourites. They were a royal purple silk with black lace around the waist, and little bows at each hip. The colour looked amazing against Dorian’s skin and the crotch was just small enough to barely contain Dorian’s erection.

Bull fucked Dorian deeply, each thrust pushing Dorian forward on the bed, rubbing his sweaty chest along the sheets.

“Bull,” Dorian gasped, “not that I don’t appreciate you’re stamina, but we have to be in a war council meeting.”

“I’m not doing a very good job if you’re still thinking about what we’re going to do after.

“Bull,” Dorian started, before another thrust, had Dorian gasping out in Tevene against the sheets.

Bull did increase his pace however, filling Dorian completely with each roll of his hips and Dorian lapsed into moans and gasps.

Bull ran a hand over the smooth material of Dorian’s panties, but only around his hips and were it was punched under the swell of his arse, never nearing his cock. However, each touch increased the strain on the crotch over so slightly, and in his heightened state of arousal, Dorian felt it every time.

“Bull, stop teasing me,” Dorian groaned, fingers knotting themselves into the sheets, and he pushed himself back against Bull.

“Ask me nicely,” Bull said, stilling inside Dorian and cupping his cock, not denying any pressure that would satisfy him. Dorian trembled with the effort of not trusting into the touch.

“Please, Bull.”

“Pretty please?” Bull teased and Dorian gasped out a laugh.

“Pretty please, I need you,” he sounded a little horse and so wonderfully wrecked.

Bull tightened his grip and started thrusting again, each time he buried his cock inside Dorian, pushing his crotch into Bull’s hand.

“How could I deny you anything?” Bull dropped down over Dorian’s back, pressing kisses against his shoulders and neck. “You’re so good for me, so beautiful.”

Dorian cried wordlessly as he came undone at Bull’s words. He clenched tight around Bull, and Bull could feel him come inside his panties, still thrusting weakly into Bull’s hand. He collapsed against the bed, and Bull had to adjust his grip to keep Dorian’s hips raised.

He only gave Dorian a moment to recover before he started thrusting again, pushing deep into Dorian, and rapidly approaching his own orgasm. He pushed deep into Dorian as he came, forcing himself to keep his eyes open so he could stare down at Dorian, hands gripping Dorian’s hips tightly enough to leave bruises that Dorian would press at for days afterwards.

He growled out Dorian’s name as he came, and under him Dorian made a soft pleased noise at that, reaching back to fumble for Dorian’s knee. His grip was weak but pleasant all the same.

The remained like that a moment, both panting, hands still on each other.

Bull pulled out, his spent cock giving a half-hearted twitch at the soft whine that escaped Dorian. Before any of his seed could escape Dorian’s arse, Bull pulled the panties back up.

He helped turn Dorian over onto his back, as Dorian seemed to lack the will to do it himself., and grinned down at Dorian, who was flushed, and boneless on the bed under him. Bull ran his hands up Dorian’s thighs, spreading them open against, marvelling at how beautiful his mage looked.

He helped Dorian back into his clothes, ignoring Dorian’s whine of complaint, and how clearly Dorian wanted to curl up and sleep. It was only as they reached the last layer that Dorian seemed to return mostly to himself and took over the buckles. Dorian sat on the bed once he was finished, Bull kneeling in front of him. He wriggled a little uncomfortably, and Bull could only imagine how the still the panties must feel covered in their spend. 

“How do you feel about going down to the War Council like that?” Bull asked, gripping Dorian’s soft cock through his damp panties and trousers. “My come wetting up the back and yours wetting up the front.”

Dorian hissed, over-sensitive, and dropped his head down against Bull’s shoulder, hands coming up to lightly grip Bull’s biceps.

“The others are going to know we just had sex,” Dorian murmured, sleepily, and Bull wished he could just wrap him in a blanket and leave him to nap.

“Yeah, they will,” Bull agreed, “but they’d never guess that you’re still filthy under your robes, all sticky and leaking in your pretty panties.”

Dorian’s breath caught in his throat and his hands, tightened on Bull’s skin.

“That a yes?” Bull asked.

“Yes,” Dorian breathed.

Art by [kidvoodoo](http://kidvoodoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
